drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Jargon/Szene/B
*B - Barbiturate *B 40 - mit Malzzucker *Baaras - *Baby - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Babyfixer - Drogenabhängige Kinder und Jungendliche *Baby T - Crack (Cocain) *backbreakers - LSD oder Strychnin *back-to-back - Crack-Heroin-Mischkonsum *Back-up - Das Einziehen von Blut in eine Spritze um intravenöse Lage sicher zu stellen und Drogenreste aus der Spritze zu spülen. *Bad - Crack (Cocain) *Bad acid - *bad bundle - schlechtes Heroin *Badesalz - Legal Highs, werden als Badesalz verkauft weil sie ansonsten in Deutschland unter das Arzneimittelgesetz fallen würden bzw. um im jeweiligen Land ein entsprechendes Gesetz zu umgehen. *Bad Pill - schlechte Pille. Pillen die ungewünschte Wirkstoffe oder zuviel oder zuwenig Wirkstoff enthalten. Insbesondere Ecstasy-Pillen werden häufig mit Amphetamine versetzt. Einige Drogenberatungsstellen geben Pillenwarnungen vor diesen schlechten Pillen heraus, es gibt auch Möglichkeit des Drugchecking, etwa mit Schnelltests. *Bad Trip - leichter Horrortrip *Bad Vibes - Negative Stimmung, meist Bedingt durch ein schlechtes Set und Setting. *Badoh - Ololiuqui, Samen von Windengewächsen (Convolvulaceae), wie Turbina corymbosa, Ipomoea violacea, Ipomoea tricolor, welche den psychedelischen Wirkstoff Ergin enthalten. *Bag, Baggie, Baggy - Druckverschlussbeutel, werden oft von Kleindealern im Straßenhandel von Drogen verwendet, indem man sie mit einer vorher abgewogenen Menge befüllt und als Verkaufseinheit verwendet. Leere Beutel fallen oft als Müll an Drogenkonsumorten an. *Bagman - Heroin-DealerFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 392 *BAK - Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration, Konzentration von Ethanol im Blut. *Bakana - Coryphantha compacta, Halluzinogener Kaktus, Wirkstoff unbekannt *Baldrian - Valeriana officinale, frei verkäufliches pflanzliches Sedativum *Balkanroute - Drogenschmuggelroute von der Türkei nach Westeuropa *Ballern - Flash-Effekt von Drogen oder das spritzen von Drogen. *Ballons - Lachgas in Ballons *Bambinos - Stimulanzien, insbesondere Amphetamin *Bambulacha - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Bananenschalen - Gerüchteweise soll das Rauchen von Bananenschalen Cannabis-ähnliche Wirkung haben, wohl eine Urbane Legende *Bandje - arabisch für Cannabis *Bandsch - Cannabis *Bangie - in Indien Die künstlichen Paradiese von Charles Baudelaire. ISBN3717581368 S.20 *Banisterin - Harmin (Harman-Alkaloide) *Banje - Cannabis *Barbs - Barbiturate *Barrel - Tabletten mit *Barren - große, für den Drogenschmuggel abgepackte Menge *Bartzen - rauchen *Base - Freebase (Cocain) oder Morphin *Base ball - Crack (Cocain) *Baseball Rocks - Crack (Cocain) *Base House - Orte an den konsumiert wird *Baseline - (geistiger) Normalzustand eines Menschen ohne den Einfluss von Drogen. *basen - Cocainkonsum als Freebase, hierfür wird die wirksame Base aus dem Cocain-Salz gelöst, mit Ammoniak gelöst, verdampft und inhaliert. *Bash - Cannabis *Basuco - Paste aus zerstampften Coca-Blättern *Batman - Ecstasy *bauen - einen drehen, eine Wasserpfeife vorbereiten *Baum-Datura - *Baum des bösen Adlers - *Bazooka - Crack (Cocain) *B-Bombe - Benzedrin-Inhalation *BDMPEA - 2C-B, ein halluzinogenes und synthetisches Phenethylamin *Beast - *Beikonsum - Konsum von Drogen, während man in einem Substitutionsprogramm ist. *Beccy - 4-BEC (4-Bromoethcathinon) *Beilwurz - *Belinuntia - *Belladonna - , rührt daher das Italienerinnen sich im Mittelalter Tollkirschensaft in die Augen träufelten um schöne große Pupillen zu haben. Bis heute wird der Tollkirschen-Wirkstoff Hyoscyamin, als Atropin, in der Augenheilkunde für die Erweiterung der Pupillen benutzt. *Bendj - *Bendsch - Cannabis *Beng - persisch für Cannabis *Bengali - Cannabis *Bengue - Cannabis *Bennis - Amphetamin-Tabletten, abgeleitet vom Medikamentennamen "Benzedrin" *Bensons - stark abhängige Konsumenten von Benzodiazepinen *Benz - Amphetamin, abgeleitet von der Medikamentenmarke Benzedrin. *Benzedrin - Amphetamin-haltiges Medikament *Benzin *#soll in Entwicklungsländern als Droge verwendet werden, schwer Gesundheitschädlich *#nach Hans Fallada ein Jargonbegriff für Morphin im Berlin der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts *Benzodiazepine - eine chemische Gruppierung, welche medizinisch für Anxiolytika, Sedativa und Hypnotika verwendet wird, z.B. Valium, Rohypnol, Tavor, Faustant *Benzol - nach Hans Fallada ein Jargonbegriff für Cocain im Berlin der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts *Benzos - Benzodiazepine *Berliner Tinke, Berliner Tinktur, Berliner Wasser - Opiumhaltige Essiglösung die früher als Heroinersatz verkauft wurde, äußerst Gesundheitsschädlich und deshalb heute sehr selten. *Beruhigungsmittel - Sedativa und Anxiolytika, zählen zu Downern *Beschaffungskriminalität - Kriminalität die dem Zweck dient Geld zu Beschaffen um davon den Drogenkonsum bzw. die Drogensucht zu finanzieren. *Besteck - Gegenstände, welche für das Spritzen einer Droge benötigt werden. *Betäubende Drogen - Downer *Betäubungsmittel - Drogen die unter das deutsche Betäubungsmittelgesetz(BtmG]] fallen und deren Herstellung, Handel und Besitz meist streng verfolgt wird. Sie sind in BtMG Anlagen I, II und III gelistet. *Betäubungsmittelgesetz - Deutsches Gesetz zur Verfolgung von Drogendelikten. Daneben spielen in Deutschland noch das Arzneimittelgesetz und das Grundstoffüberwachungsgesetz eine Rolle. *Betel, Betelnuss - Areca catechu, eine stark in Südostasien verbreitete Alltags-Stimulanz *Bewusstseinserweiterung - positive Bezeichnung für die unter Halluzinogenen veränderte Wahrnehmung. Nach der unbewiesenen Filtertheorie, würden solche Drogen Filter im Gehirn ausschalten und so einen besseren Zugang zur Realität ermöglichen. *Bewusstseinveränderung - neutrale Bezeichnung für die durch Halluzinogene veränderte Wahrnehmung *Bewusstseinsstörung - negative Bezeichnung für Veränderungen des Bewusstseins durch Drogen. *Bewusstlosigkeit - ernsthaftes Symptom einer Drogen-Vergiftung oder Schlaf *Bhang - Cannabis, manchmal auch *Black Tar Heroin - Heroin-Acetat, welches im Aussehen an schwarzen Teer erinnert. Diese Zubereitungsform findet sich meist bei Heroin aus Lateinamerika und weist ein starkes Maß an Verunreinigungen auf. *Biak, Biak-Biak - Kratom *Bibel -Christian Rätschs Enzyklopädie der psychoaktiven Pflanzen. Botanik, Ethnopharmakologie und Anwendungen *Bibel-Saft - (Mess-)Wein (Ethanol) *Bicentenniel Gold - hochwertiges *Bidi - indische Tabak-Zigarre (Wirkstoff: Nicotin) *Bier - weit verbreitetes Ethanol- und Hopfen-haltiges Getränk *Big Bloke - *Big Boys - *Big C - *Big Chief - *Big D - *Big H - *Big M - Morphin *Big man - Dealer *Big O - *Billigtherapie - den Ersatzstoff Methadon verschrieben bekommenFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 392 *Bilsenkraut - *Bily Blin - *Bindehautentzündung - häufige Erscheinung bei Cannabis-Konsumenten *Bindle - *Binge drinking - starkes Rauschtrinken, Komasaufen *Biofeedback - unbewusste Körperfunktionen werden durch Messung bewusst gemacht, wodurch der Betroffene die Steuerung dieser Funkionen lernen soll. *Birds - Amphetamine *Birdwood - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Biskuit - Crack oder Methadon *bk-MDMA - Methylon, bk steht für zusätzliche [[Keton|'K'''eton]]-Gruppe an der 'β'''-Position der MDMA-Struktur *black and white - Heroin-Amphetamin-Mischkonsum *Black Beauty - Amphetamin *Black Bird - Amphetamine *Black Bomber - Amphetamin-Sedativa-Mischkonsum *Black Domina - Cannabis-Sorte mit hohem THC-Gehalt *Black Drop, Black Drops - Opiumessig *Blackhasch - dunkles Haschisch mit Opium Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 392 *Black Heroin - Heroin-Coffein-Gemisch *Black Magic - dunkles *Blackout - drogenbedingte Amnesie bzw. Gedächtnislücken, häufiges Symptom bei starker Ethanol- oder GHB-Intoxikation, starken Benzodiazepin-Rausch und bei anticholinergen Delirantia, wie Halluzinogenen Nachtschattengewächsen. *Black Prinz - Cannabis *Blanco - weißes (Spanisch) *Blast - Flash, plötzlich einsetzende Wirkung *Blättchen - Zigarettenpapier zum Selbstdrehen *blau - unter dem Einfluss von Ethanol sein *blau werden - wenn nicht auf Ethanol bezogen, Symptom von Atemmangel *Blauer Engel - Barbiturate *Blauer Gott - *Blauer Würger - Wodka(Ethanol) aus der DDR mit einem typischen blauen Etikett. *Blaue Träne - *Blaufärbender Kahlkopf - Panaeolus cyanescens (Psilocybinhaltige Pilze) *Blaumohn *#schwarz-blaue Schlafmohn-Samen, verbreitete Küchen-Zutat aus der man die opioide Pflanze ziehen kann. *#Verkürzend für Blaumohn-Plörre, eine Extraktion aus mit Opiaten verunreinigtem Blaumohn. *Blaze - engl. für Marihuana-Rauchen *Blech rauchen - Droge auf Aluminiumfolie erhitzen und inhalieren *Blockbuster - Barbiturate *Blotter - auf Löschpapier *Blow - *Blow a vain - erfolgloses punktieren einer Vene *blowen - Inhalation von das auf Alu-Folie verdampft wird. *Blubber - Wasserpfeife zum Rauchen von Tabak, Cannabis usw. *blubbern - Wasserpfeife rauchen *Blue Acid - *Blue Angel - Barbiturate *Blue Barrel - *Bluebird - CIA-Programm zur Erforschung von Drogen (Wahrheitsseren, Psychokampfstoffe), wurde später zu MK Ultra *Blue Birds - Barbiturate *Blue Cheer - *Blue Heaven - Barbiturate *Blue Sky Blond - kolumbianisches Cannabis *Blue Velvet - Ethanol-Antihistaminika-Codein-Mischkonsum *Blue vials - LSD-Präparation Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *Blunt - reiner Cannabis-Joint (ohne Tabak) *Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration, Blutalkohol - Konzentration von Ethanol im Blut. *Blyn - *BM *#Blaumohn (Schlafmohn-samen), verbreitete Küchen-Zutat aus der man die opioide Pflanze ziehen kann. *#Verkürzend für Blaumohn-Plörre, eine Extraktion aus mit Opiaten verunreinigtem Blaumohn. *Bobbel *#Wasserdicht verpacktes Heroin-Kügelchen, welches von Dealern im Mund transportiert und bei Razzien verschluckt werden kann.Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *#Kleine Kügelchen von formbaren biogenen Drogenmaterialien, z.B. Haschisch oder Opium *Bockwurz - *Bodybuilding - Bodymodification die darauf abzielt Muskelmasse aufzubauen. Nicht selten geschieht dies mit Hilfe illegaler Steroide und Anabolika *Body-Drug - Drogen die das Körperempfinden beeinflussen, Gegensatz zu Head-Drug *Body load - Körperempfindung, die beim Konsum von einigen Halluzinogenen auftritt *Bodypacking - Schmuggel von Drogen im Körper *Bohnen - *Bollwurz - *Bolus - Eine Wirkdosis, welche mit einer schnellen Injektion verabreicht wird (von lateinisch bolus ‚Ball‘ oder ,Schuss‘). Ein Bolus bewirkt einen schnellen Anstieg der Wirkstoffkonzentration im Körper, was zu einem Kick führen kann. Wird z.T. auch medizinisch unkorrekt für die Einnahme von großen Einmal-Dosen verwendet, im Gegensatz zu einer Reihe kleinerer Dosierungen. *Bomb - Cannabis oder Amphetamin *Bombe - Amphetamin oder Methamphetamin in Papier eingewickelt und oral konsumiert. *bombed - Lethargie nach DrogengenussFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *Bong - spezielle Wasserpfeife, oft für den Konsum von Cannabis *BOOM - 25C-NBOMe, ein psychedelisches Phenethylamin *Booster - Verstärker, Substanzen die eingenommen werden um die Wirkung einer Droge weiter zu verstärken. *Borrachero - *Borretsch - Gewürzpflanze, welche unbelegten Gerüchten zufolge als stimulierende bis halluzinogene Droge wirken soll. *Bota - Cannabis *Botellon - spanisch für Komasaufen *Boto - Coca-Strauch *Boy - *BPZ - Beipackzettel *Brainwave entrainment - Digitale Drogen *Branntwein - mit Destillation hergestellte ethanolhaltige Getränke, dürfen in Deutschland nicht von Unter-18-jährigen Konsumiert werden. *Braun - *Brauner Libanese - libanesisches Cannabis *Brauner Pakistani - pakistanisches Cannabis *Braunes - braunes , auch für *Braunie *# braunes Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *# Brownie, Schokoladen-Küchlein, welche mit Cannabis angereichert werden können. *breit sein - mit Cannabis berauscht sein *Brick - Großemenge eine Droge als Barren abgepackt. *Brief, Briefchen - Verpackungsform von Drogen in Papier *Briefkasten - Drogenversteck, welches dem Käufer gegen Geld vom Dealer mitgeteilt wird. *Brigham-Tee - Tee aus Ephedra(Wirkstoff: Ephedrin), der Name geht vermutlich auf den Mormonen-Führer Brigham Young zurück bzw. die nach ihm benannte Stadt in Utah. Den Mormonen waren coffein-haltige Getränke wie Kaffee und Schwarzer Tee verboten, weshalb sie Zeitweise diese Alternative konsumiert haben sollen. *Bring down - Abbruch eine Halluzinogen-Rausches mit Opioiden oder Benzodiazepinen *Brix - Streckmittel, das recht oft bei Cannabis verwendet wird *Brock - große Menge Cannabis *Bromalich - Bromazepam (Benzodiazepine) *Bromaz - Bromazepam (Benzodiazepine) *Bromazep - Bromazepam (Benzodiazepine) *Bromazepam - ein Benzodiazepin *Bromo - 2C-B, ein synthetisches Halluzinogen, leitet sich vom in der chemischen Struktur enthaltenen Brom-Atom ab. *Brotherhood of Eternal Love - Gruppe um Timothy Leary *Brown - minderwertiges Cannabis *Brown Sugar - braunes *Brownie - Schokoladen-Gebäck, wird oft mit THC aus Cannabis angereichert. *Bruch - EinbruchFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393, etwa im Rahmen von Beschaffungskriminalität *Brugmansia - *BtM - Betäubungsmittel im Sinne des Betäubungsmittelgesetzes *BtMG - Betäubungsmittelgesetz *Bud - weibliche Cannabisblüten Dolde, Pflanzenbestandteil mit höchstem THC-Gehalt. *Buff - Cannabis *Buffen - Rauchen, meist von Cannabis *Bufotenin - ein halluzinogenes Tryptamin-Alkaloid, bekannt vor allem durch die Aga-Kröte *Bullet - Tablette *Bullkraut - *Bülsenkraut - *Buhlsalbe - Hexensalbe (Delirante Nachtschattengewächse) *Bundly Bag - Crack *Bunker - Drogenversteck *Bupre - *Buprenorphin - synthetisches Opioid *Buprobion - Nikotin-Entwöhnungsmittel *Burundanga - Scopolamin und scopolaminhaltige Nachtschattengewächse, wie Datura, Stechapfel und Brugmansia, Engelstrompete. In Kolumbien soll es angeblich wie K.o.-Tropfen durch Kriminelle zum Ausrauben und Entführen von Menschen benutzt werden, ist aber auch Gegenstand einiger Internet-Hoaxes und Urbaner Legenden. *burned - vom Dealer betrogenFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *Buschmann-Tee - *Businessmens LSD - DMT, vermutlich ein Verweis auf die kurze Wirkdauer von DMT. *Bust - Polizeidurchsuchung, Polizei-Razzia, gebusted - von der Polizei mit Drogen erwischt. *Butan - n-Butan, ein Gas welches als Droge missbraucht wird. *Butter - kann mit THC aus Cannabis angereichert werden. *Butter Flower - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Buttons - Kaktusscheiben, welche an Knöpfe erinnern (Wirkstoff: ) *Buzz - Zigarette mit Cannabis *BV - Bioverfügbarkeit *BZP - 1-Benzylpiperazinhttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=72 Referenzen Kategorie:Jargon